The Fifteen
by Shaye1106
Summary: Bay and Emmett's past, present, and future as told by their mothers. Ten moments encompassing their journey towards family through the eyes of Regina, Melody, and Kathryn.


_**I || Regina**_

If there's ever a moment that Regina considers a glimpse into the future, it's this one. Bay and Emmett palm to palm and dancing to the beat of Angelo's song. They look so comfortable, so happy, so… in love. Of course she doesn't think they see it; not yet anyway. But it is there, right under the surface, something deeper than friendship and stronger than lust.

"I love this song. I used to dance to it too." She smiles knowingly as they freeze. This is not the end. No, this is only the beginning.

 _ **II || Melody**_

Neither come right out and said that they're dating. Not Emmett. Not Bay. But it's there- a shift in the relationship. Melody sees how Emmett's hand holds Bay's for just a few seconds more and how Bay smiles a little brighter when he walks into the room. She's not thrilled, to say the least.

"85 percent of hearing and deaf relationships don't work out."

"Just because you read that on the internet, does not make it true," Emmett counters. But doesn't it? Facts and logic and well, personal experience? She and Cameron didn't make it and they share their language and culture. How do these two teenagers stand a chance?

 _ **III || Kathryn**_

The first day she isn't worried. The second, not so much. The third, fourth, fifth? That's unusual. By the sixth she's done beating around the bush. It is not like her daughter to be upset or angry for this long. The music is quiet and her paintings are dark. Each day Bay falls further into her shell. "Can I go on the Galapagos trip this summer?" It's Bay's first real attempt at a conversation in nearly a week.

"I thought you didn't want to go?"

"I just need to get away. Besides, it's a learning experience; you're always encouraging me to work harder," Bay says. But Kathryn is still worried.

"Is everything okay with you?" She asks, reaching out to place her hand on Bay's arm.

Knocking it off and backing away, Bay gives a sharp nod. Then back to her room where she is apparently, as she says whenever asked, studying. It takes three more days to figure out the issue or at least, part of it. And as much as she appreciates this new side of Bay, the book driven and school-oriented, she hopes the two will reconcile. The smile her daughter wears is broken and she is sure Emmett's is too.

 _ **IV || Melody**_

"Bay and I are going to the movies," Emmett says on his way out. "They're showing _Alien_ closed caption and I finally convinced her to watch it." Melody stands shocked for a moment at Emmett's seemingly innocuous comment.

"I thought you guys…" She trails off, hoping to convey her meaning without words.

"We're friends."

Friends. She never would have guessed. Over time she has learned to appreciate Bay, even warmed up to her a bit, and seeing what a mess her son has been since they broke up, well let's just say she has come to care for the vibrant girl. But she still never thought they could be friends. Bay is too hurt and the two can't go on forever as friends without getting back together.

But when she thinks about it, really considers it, she can't see how they can remain as nothing more than acquaintances. They are drawn to one another. They find peace with one another. They have fun with one another. Maybe they even need each other.

 _ **V || Regina**_

"I had sex with Emmett."

Regina sees Bay sign the words as she walks up the driveway. She doesn't mean to eavesdrop but after that she has to know more. The two have skirted around re-emerging feelings (or ones that never left) for the better half of two years and to be honest, she wasn't sure how much longer this push and pull could last.

Of course they'd fall back fast. Sorting their feelings may have taken years but Bay and Emmett were always ones who, once their minds were made up, acted quickly. There is no halfway with them.

"Emmett!" Daphne exclaims with a smile.

"I know!" Bay says and Regina sighs, content. There's a wisp of a smile on her daughter's face, perfectly framed by her ebony locks. She hopes that now Bay and Emmett's hearts will again be whole.

 _ **VI || Kathryn**_

"Bay told me that she broke up with Tank," Kathryn says quietly as she crawls into bed next to her husband.

"She told me that the morning after pill wasn't a Tank issue," John adds. Seeing the look of confusion on her face, he continues. "Emmett." Kathryn, surprised to find how quickly events can change, can't help but chuckle.

"They sure know how to keep us on our toes."

"Just hope he doesn't hurt her." John kisses her temple lightly and Kathryn smiles.

"Just hope they get through whatever may come." She knows that they can get hurt; after all, the ones closest cause the greatest pain. Still, she believes that they can make it.

 _ **VII || Melody**_

Something old and something new. Two of the three good luck charms adorn the beautiful bride. "Something blue," Melody says, holding out a handful of sapphire-sequined barrettes. "I know you didn't necessarily want a head piece but I wore these for my wedding and well, you needed something blue."

Forgoing an answer (and knowing that Regina is going to have to redo her makeup for the third time today), Bay smothers Melody in a hug. Also teary-eyed, Melody squeezes the not-so-young-anymore woman. The blue is her way of saying 'welcome to the family.' Bay knows that.

Melody sees her son stare when he thinks Bay isn't watching. She sees how they beam when they meet each other's eyes. She wants them to be happy. She has watched the two converse and smiles at her family's language being formed by Bay's nimble fingers. She is sure they're meant for each other. It's written in the stars.

 _ **VIII || Kathryn**_

Kathryn is the first to know that Bay and Emmett are expecting. They hand her the sonogram near the end of the first trimester and she can't be more thrilled. Everyone knows she adores children, babies especially. Still it's more than that. She is touched by Bay's offering. As much as Bay always felt she was different, Kathryn has always loved her dearly. It finally feels like Bay sees the love too.

"Congrats Grandma," Bay says, a grin spreading across her face.

"My baby, having a baby." Kathryn envelops her daughter in a hug. "Where'd the time go?"

Over the next six months, as she watches Bay's belly grow, she sees how Emmett looks after her even more than before. "I'm glad she has you," she tells Emmett as the two sit down for tea and coffee.

"I think it's the other way around. I'm glad I have her."

 _ **IX || Regina**_

"Oh, here comes another one." Bay lets out a yelp of pain as she squeezes both Emmett and Regina's hands.

Taking a few deep breaths, Bay turns to Emmett. "Do you want more ice?" He asks. Bay simply nods, exhaling in a long whoosh.

Watching him leave, Regina sighs. Soon they won't be two but three. A family. They'll be good parents; it's already clear how much they adore their little girl and she isn't even here yet.

"Were you scared?" Bay pulls Regina from her thoughts.

"Yes." She wraps her arm around Bay's shoulder. "But I couldn't wait to meet you."

 _ **X || Melody**_

Once upon a time she would have said that Bay and Emmett were crazy. She wished up and down that they would go their separate ways before it was too late and the inevitable happened. There was little to no chance that they would make it to the end. But now, as Melody sees Bay cuddling a sleeping baby boy and Emmett tossing his daughter in the air, she can't remember why.

Because they're the fifteen percent.

They're friends.

They're lovers.

They're a family.

Because they're Bay and Emmett, intertwined and meant to be. It's as simple as that.


End file.
